Red and Yellow
by pokemonaddict123
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring only the cutest couple ever: Red and Yellow! XXSpecialShipping
1. Reference

**Ages at the beginning of the book:**

**-Blue: 26 years**

**-Green: 25 years**

**-Red: 25 years**

**-Yellow: 23 years**

**-Gold: 23 years**

**-Silver: 23 years**

**-Lyra: 23 years**

**-Crystal: 22 years**

**-Ruby: 21 years**

**-Sapphire: 21 years**

**-Emerald: 21 years**

**-Platinum: 19 years**

**-Diamond: 19 years**

**-Pearl: 19 years**

**-Black: 12 years**

**-White: 12 years**


	2. Sunset

**Red-**

"We're here!" Blue announced, banging open the door to our house. I rolled my eyes as she entered the room. "Oh, hey Red. Where's Yellow?"

"She's sleeping with Sunset. Better not disturb her." I said, looking up from my magazine. "And what did you do with Green?"

"He was gallant enough to carry my bags. Anyways, I have to see my new god-daughter! Imagine when you become the god-father of my child. I'm going to name him Aqua or Turquoise, depending on my mood, but I can't seem to..." I sighed as she rambled on and on.

Green appeared in the doorway, hauling up a ton of shopping bags. "You're going to kill me, woman." He muttered through gritted teeth.

Another car parked into our driveway. Blue peeked out curiously, then smiled. "Well if that isn't Platinum and the Gem duo. Ho ho ho, we're going to have a grand time. Who did you invite?"

"Just the Dex holders. You guys are going to stay the night, right?" I asked. Green plopped onto the sofa and shrugged.

"I hope we are." Platinum said, walking into the room, holding a _huge_ gift. "Where's your adorable daughter and Yellow? I simply _have_ to see them." Behind her, Diamond and Pearl came in, both holding gifts rival in size of Platinum's.

"They're sleeping." Blue said dismissively. "I guess we'll see them later. Anyways, I think we're going to stay, right Green honey?" Her fiancee glared at her, so she took that as a yes. "Alright then, we're all set. Imagine you and Yellow to be the first of us Dex Holders to grow up and get married and have kids!"

"Aw, thanks." I said, grinning. "Anyways, you guys can sleep in the guest rooms, the cabana fits four people, we've got two sofas, the upstairs nursery's decent, or make yourself comfortable with a mattress on the ground. We've got three of those."

"Me and Pearl'll take a mattress." Diamond said, grinning. He looked at Platinum with large eyes, and she sighed.

"I'll sleep on a sofa. It's not proper for a lady to sleep on a mattress. That's for a servant." She sniffed. "That's better than hogging the guest bedroom." She said hastily, after Diamond and Pearl's disappointed stares.

"Green and I will spend a _lovely_ night at the cabana." Blue said gleefully, disappearing to check the place out. Green placed his hand on his head and sighed.

"Do you have any food?" Pearl looked at me. "I'm starving. And _bored._" He whined like a little kid. I nodded, amused. The trio disappeared into the kitchen, probably ransacking the place. Oh well.

"Um... hello?" Emerald poked his head in the open the door. "I'm here, I guess. Hey Red, do you have a place to put my bike?"

"The back door's unlocked. Just stick it there." I answered. "Oh, and Yellow and Sunset are asleep. Don't make a racket, please."

"Sure." Emerald said, closing the door silently. I could hear his footsteps as he dragged his bicycle on the gravel.

_Knock knock_. I could hear knocking. "It's not locked." I called to whoever it was. Silver appeared, panting and very red.

"Ran all the way from my house." He exclaimed, presenting a small box with a hint of a smile. "Where's your daughter?"

"She's asleep with Yellow." I said, tired of repeating the same thing over and over again. "Are you staying for the night?"

"Yeah." Silver said, his red hair glinting. "I'll just take a couch, you don't mind?" I shook my head and he plopped himself next to an annoyed Green.

Emerald appeared again, bearing a teddy bear. "For your daughter." He smiled. "Congratulations." I took it gratefully from his hands and set it on a corner. "Oh, and I'm going to spend the night here, if you don't mind."

"No problem. Where you going to sleep?" I wondered. "We have the cabana, a mattress, you can share with Sunset in the nursery, or-"

"I'll take the nursery." He said, probably wanting to spend the night without adult company. I nodded, then heard the sound of another car approaching.

Gold and Crystal appeared in the doorway, laden with all sorts of gifts. "We had to see your daughter." Crystal says breathlessly.

"She's asleep with her mother." I answered. "Are you guys staying for the night? We got the cabana and three guest bedrooms."

"We'll take a guest bedroom." Gold finished. "Hey Red, never thought you'd be the first to admit your feelings to Straw Hat gal and then marry her, netherless have intimate actions with her."

I felt my cheeks turning red. Just like my namesake, I supposed. Around me, people chuckled. I sighed. "Gold, you're too young to understand." I said.

"No I'm not." He said persistently. "I'm only three years younger than you. And I actually had the guts to become Crystal's fiancee without making a fool of myself."

"You mean by sprinting away various times before you actually uttered a word?" I arched an eyebrow. Someone chuckled, and I realized with surprise it was Green. "Word goes around fast in these parts."

"Shuddup." Gold said, grudgingly admitting defeat. "Anyways, where do we put all these presents that Super Serious Gal over here made me buy?"

"Just throw it in the corner." I said. "I think Ruby and Sapphire are here." Sure enough, the sounds of car clicking were heard from the front yard.

Ruby came in first, holding a bunch of clothes. I groaned inwardly. "Hey, I found your daughter's fittings from Yellow so I made a bunch of clothes." He said, smiling. "Can I see her?"

"Sleeping." Emerald said, who had been so quiet I had almost forgotten about him. He held his magazine in his hands.

"Oh." The smile disappeared. Sapphire attempted to reincarnate it, setting the gifts on the sofa. "Is this an alnight party?"

"Yep." I nodded. "You guys'll have to share the cabana with Green and Blue." Ruby and Sapphire groaned, and I nodded in sympathy.

"Blue's such an annoying woman, I know." Green said from his corner. He frowned. "I wonder why I even married her."

"Because you _totally_ LOVE me!" Blue squealed, coming back into the living room from her tour. "Anyways, I heard everyone is here, right?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "Can you go check in the kitchen? Platinum and the Gem duo probably destroyed it."

"I'll do it." Emerald said, setting down his magazine. "Cheer up, will you buddy? It's your daughter's baby shower and you're just sitting there anxiously."

"Mm." I muttered. "Anyways, since we have a baby here, no alchohol. The doctor says it might transmit from the mother to child via milk."

"That's to bad." Blue said. She smiled. "Can I wake up Yellow? It's been about twenty minutes since we got here."

"No." I said firmly. "She deserves some sleep. Leave her alone, will ya?" I sighed, staring into space.

"All clear." Emerald said, returning carrying a platter of food. "Platinum was making cookies for Yellow and you guys, while the Gem Duo just sat there like if they moved, Platinum would kill them."

"Thanks." I said, grabbing a cookie. Looking at the other Dex Holders, I raised my eyebrows. "Have some?"

Suddenly, a huge crowd appeared and devoured all the cookies. I sighed, wishing I had never offered to share.

Silver shook his head. "I'm going to go upstairs now." He said. "Downstairs is a racket." I shook my head.

"Upstairs are my office, Yellow's office, our private restroom, the master bedroom, and the nursery where only Emerald is permitted tonight." I said.

He sighed. "I'll be in the cabana, then." He disappeared into the garden, carefully stepping aside from the large pool.

"Let's go and check out the house." Sapphire said suddenly, probably uncomfortable with the crowded sitting room. She left, dragging Ruby with her.

"We'll go too." Crystal said, gripping Gold tightly. She left, going into the direction of the kitchen, probably wanting more cookies.

I looked at Green and blue and Emerald, raising my eyebrows. "Well, would you look at that." I said. "Make yourselves comfortable. Blue, please don't steal anything. Remember, this is also Yellow's house." I said, making Blue pout.

"You're evil, Red." She muttered, than made her way out.

It was about an hour later when Yellow came down, straddling the baby in her arms. At that time, most of the women were in the kitchen, and we men were chatting in the sitting room.

"Oh my god, is that the baby?" Ruby said, who had been previously chatting with Silver. "She's adorable! Just wait until Sapphire and the others in the kitchen see her."

Yellow rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Thanks." She said quietly. "She was just awake. Don't do anything to startle her."

Diamond and Pearl smiled simultaneously. "We won't." They said together, grinning like a maniac. I made a mental note to keep them away from Sunset at all times.

"How old is she?" Emerald asked. "She looks like she's two years old or something. Wow, looks like her mother, and acts like her too. If it was her father's DNA, I think she'd be itching to battle Pokemon or something."

Yellow blushed. "Thanks." She said. "To answer your question, she's two weeks old. Her eyes are still blue, but the doctor says they'll turn hazel soon enough. I'm just glad she won't look like her father. Imagine what a disaster that would be."

"Hey!" I protested, feeling like an idiot. "What's wrong with scarlet eyes and black hair?" Everybody stared at me like I was crazy.

"Can I hold her?" Green asked, surprising me. Yellow nodded, then reluctantly passed the precious bundle onto Green's outstretched hands.

"Do you have any parenting experience?" She asked doubtfully, looking at her quiet and shy daughter.

"Are you kidding me? I was raised with Daisy as my older sister." Green said, arching his eyebrow. I nodded. He had a fair enough point.

"Oh well." Yellow said, reaching back for Sunset. Usually she was quiet and shy, but now it seemed like our daughter was her life source. Of course, she _had_ carried her for eight months without complaint in her abdomen.

"I want to dress her up." Ruby said, grabbing his clothes. Yellow backed away and ran into the kitchen.

Everybody chuckled. "That was priceless!" Gold wheezed. Ruby glared at him. "Seriously, when did shy little Yellow act this way?"

"Since she faced eight months of hell." I said airily. "After all, she's afraid she'll lose our daughter any moment."

"Like Blue and I lost ours." Green said softly, so only I could hear. Blue's miscarraige was a hardly-mentioned topic, and only Yellow and I knew about it.

"Anyways." I said, trying to clear the air. "Who wants cookies?"

**Yellow-**

I clutched Sunset carefully, avoiding a few bumps in our house. My daughter looked at me curiously, as if wondering why my expression was so serious.

The kitchen wasn't as racous as I thought it would be. When I entered, everybody stared. "Hello?" I asked.

"Yellow!" Blue squealed. She hugged me, then grabbed Sunset. "She's _so_ adorable! I have to take some pics and show my friends in Pallet Town."

My daughter found herself being passed from the various women until she was finally returned to my arms, where she leaned against my chest.

"I want a baby." Crystal said, looking longingly at Sunset. "Be careful, Yellow. If you aren't wary enough, I'll kidnap her and raise her myself."

I laughed. "Let's hope that doesn't happen. Anyways, I suppose we should be making dinner by now. The men are going to start complaining."

"You're the hostess and starring mother. You don't have to do anything. Just stay here and watch us, and it'll be fine." Platinum assured me, dragging me into the armchair at the corner.

"No, I can't-" I protested, but then Sunset started grabbing my clothes, meaning she was hungry. I sighed, then set her on the baby seat attached to the kitchen chair next to where I was seated.

I grabbed some spare breast milk, then stuck it into the microwave. Around me, the smell of fragant cooking spread out like fog in the morning.

"Hey, Yellow, why doesn't Sunset cry? Isn't that what all babies do?" Sapphire asked me as she chopped up some carrots.

"She's _Yellow's_ daughter." Crystal reminded her. The room was full of laughing women while my daughter squirmed uncomfortably.

The microwave _beeped_, and I grabbed the heated up milk. "Here you go." I cooed, tilting the milk bottle into Sunset's mouth. She gulped it down hungrily.

"Isn't she hungry." Platinum laughed, twirling a hair around Sunset's unusually long blond hair. "She's just adorable."

"Just wait until you have your own babies." Blue said, who had been stirring the stew as we gossipped and talked. "Then you'll think twice about adorable kids."

As the guests all wandered to their seperate bedrooms to sleep, I grasped Red's hand tightly on our bed. Sunset was tucked in on the crib in her nursery

"Good night." I whispered to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said from beside me.

"Get a room, you two." Emerald's amused voice resounded from the nursery.

"We did get a seperate room for you." Red said, smiling.

All was silent, and I grasped his hand tightly as I went to sleep.


End file.
